A short murder story
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Duo tells the story of why his best friend Hilde went to jail. 13xH, 4xR, HxR, 2x6 (in that order)


Title: A short murder story  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: PG - PG 13  
  
Warnings: None I can think of. Oh there's one.This is unbeataed. Here's another one this is AU.  
  
Pairings: 13xH, 4xR, HxR, 2x6 (in that order)  
  
Archive: If you like just tell me first.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing  
  
Author's Notes: umm. This is a late night, boredom and lack of sleep thought. I was thinking about odd pairing and the challenge that was put out and well this is what came out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello there, you're from the paper right? How ya doing?" He said as he shook the hand of the news reporter.  
  
  
  
"I know why you're here. You want to know how I knew the killers' right?"  
  
" Yes Mister Maxwell, that's why I'm here." The reporter stated as he pulled out a small tape recorder, pen and writing pad.  
  
"I knew it. Ok first of all I only really knew one of them. She was my best friend. He was some guy she met at the courthouse one day. Well let me start from the beginning ok."  
  
" You don't mind that I tape this do you?" he asked the other man.  
  
" Well me and Hilde had been friends since we we're kids. She was a nice little kid who never really got into any trouble. I was the one who they said wasn't going anywhere in life but he gutter but Hilde didn't care about that. We'd gone to school together and everything, which is where I met her. I was getting picked on my some boys for the way I looked and she thinking I was a girl jumped in to save me. From then on we did just about everything together. Now when we got to college she met this guy. His name is, as you know his name as Treize Kushranada. He was really suave and a smooth talker not bad looking either. Against all my advice she started dating him and finally right after she graduated married him.  
  
" So you had something against Mr. Kushranada?" the cerulean eyes reporter asked.  
  
" Yeah you could say that. I personal didn't like him he was an ass, Anal- retentive and all high and mighty. He thought since he had a bit of change in the bank he was better than everyone was. But there was nothing I could really do Hilde was in love with him and she was my best friend. I wanted her to be happy. "  
  
" I see."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the reporter Duo continued. " Yeah anyway. Like I said they married right out of college and moved into his home. Hilde wanted to continue going to school but he wouldn't let her. He wanted her to be at his side at all the time. Treize was becoming a politician and couldn't have his wife going off to school when he so called needed her at his side. He paraded her around like a badge he'd won and Hilde had no problem with this at first."  
  
" So she resented the fact that he kept her down."  
  
" I didn't say that now could you stop interrupting me." Duo said getting slightly annoyed at this point.  
  
" Yes continue please."  
  
" Ok where was I. Oh yeah so Hilde and I would spend most of the time together when she wasn't out at some dinner party or rally. I have no interest in these things and think all politicians are thieves in really nice suits but that's beside the point. So as he was getting in good with the other well dresses thieves. Hilde was slowly pushed aside. So we went shopping and went to day spa and all that sort of stuff. Now Treize and I never really got along but he really didn't like me after a party Hilde invited me to because she got bored wit all the talk of laws and other boring crap. Now I told you what I think about politicians and you can imagine what happened when someone asked me my opinion. Now not only do I lookout of place but I voiced m opinion against everything Treize stood for. We got into a heated debate and after that night he told Hilde that she was to stay away from me. That I was a bad influence and could ruin them. Being that we've been friends forever she didn't go for it and they fought a lot over it. Now to make a long story short, that was the beginning to their problems. The other issues came up because she found out he was cheating on her after only 2 years of marriage. He followed her when she left the house and he was home. He called her fifty billion times a day to find out where she was and he always accused her of cheating on him with me. Even after she told him I was gay but he would swear we were screwing. I don't get that but hey he was a weird one."  
  
" So when did the Mrs. Darlien come into the picture?"  
  
" Oh that dingbat. She came along one day while Hilde was in the city court house disputing some parking tickets Treize ad gotten. Now if you've ever been tot he DMV you know that takes a year and a day just to get done. So from what I was told Hilde meet Relena that afternoon and they hit it off. They started off just hanging out. I as on one of my 'I don't wanna be found ' kicks and was no where to be found so I don't blame her for hooking up with Relena. Se needed a friend and Relena had an open ear. Now I got nothing against Relena I just don't think she was too bright either. Now Relena was married to this guy named Quatre Winner."  
  
" The business tycoon right?"  
  
" Yeah that one. Well she was married to him and from wt I hear was one of the most boring men known to man and to top it off he was never home. Now things started to shape into a relationship between the girls. They started spending more and more time together. They're husbands found no problem in this since they were both girls and in Hildes' case I wasn't around. Ok so Relena and Hilde started a relationship and they're men never knew it. They weren't too bright if you ask me. Hilde got he idea to bump he husband off after a year with Relena. Treize and her had gone to a party and she had made a comment on some issue he was for which she called incompetent and only fit for red-neck hicks who still believe that the best women are in their own families. Treize was outraged and when they got home from what she told me they got into a big argument and he hit her. This was closely followed by a lot more abuse from him. He'd began to blame Hilde for everything that went wrong. I had offered to go over and beat the snot out of him for her but she wouldn't let me. She said that it wasn't worth it. Being her friend I tried to talk her into leaving him several times but she said she had no where to go. I know you're thinking I could have let her stay with me but that wouldn't have worked because at the time I lived in my car. It seemed that my idea of work ethics differed from those of my employers. Oh well.anyway, I did the best o could to help but I wasn't allowed in the house or to be seen by him at anytime. If he saw us together in the street at anytime it would cause an argument between them."  
  
" And what about Mrs. Darlien-Winner? What happened to her?"  
  
" Her.well from what Hilde told me she couldn't give her husband a child. Every time she got plugged up she ad a miscarriage or something happened where she lost the baby. This making her husband frustrated and kind of disgruntle. I think he thought she was purposely miscarrying or something. I don't know. So after 5 years of marriage to Treize, Hilde and Relena concocted a plan to kill their husbands. They would go on weekend girl outings and what not to plan. We used to joke around about killing Treize and relish in the thoughts of him getting hit my a car but I never thought that they would actually do it.  
  
" So when did they actually kill Mr. Kushranda and Mr. winner?"  
  
" Well I don't know the exact date but I do know it had to be around the time of Hildes' birthday. She was turning 30. It was a nice party or so I heard, I wasn't invited. From what I heard she went to bed early and Relena who was there went home with he husband. Next thing I know I hear on the news that Quatre Winner is missing and no one knows where he is. Relena was on the news crying her eyes out. She started spending a lot of time with Hilde after that. About two to three months later Hilde told me she'd had enough of Treize and his ways and was going to do something about it. I thought nothing of it. I thought she was going to finally fight back or put him away for spousal abuse or something. Then got a call from Hilde that Treize had been murdered. That he'd been on his way home from one of those political parties. You know the ones where you go to show your support the guy you want to put in office. From what I saw on the news about it they said that he'd been a target by some anti- something or another people. I was amazed when I heard Hilde talking about they had been getting threatening phone called and letters. If something like that had been happening before this incident I knew Hilde would have old me about it, but she never had said anything abut it before. There was a long over drawn investigation on it but they never found his killers. Shortly after the murder they moved in together. I would go over to their house and the acted like nothing had ever happened. I thought that were just moving on you know. Things got a little weird when the suddenly moved out of their home and went to another country. They didn't say anything to anyone, not even me and I thought I was like one of the girls. They had been gone for a year until I heard from Hilde again. She said that she was fine and that her and Relena had gotten married. I was I shock. I always suspected something between them but they kept it well hidden. I was a little mad at Hilde for leaving and not telling me but I quickly got over that since I missed her terrible.  
  
" So they never said anything about killing their husbands or anything had they."  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Did they tell you where they were living?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" So did she tell you anything other that that she was ok and now married to Mrs. Darlien-Winner?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" So how may I ask did you know thy were in another country Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
" Well duh. it's illegal here to have a same sex marriage. Everyone knows that  
  
Mr.. umm. I forget your name."  
  
" Yuy. Heero Yuy."  
  
" Yeah Mr. Yuy. We al know that's illegal and there are few countries who allow that. So that could be the only explanation. Anyhow Hilde would call me every few weeks to tell me she was breathing. Several months later I found out that they had found Relenas' husband. They had been excavating a piece of land to build a mall or something and they found his body. It was in a box wrapped up in a garbage bag. It took a while to figure out who it was at first' since she'd done a real good job of cutting him up. It took weeks before they found out it as Quatre and when they did all hell broke loose. You see he had like 20 sisters and was the only boy. They were hell bent on finding out who did this to their brother. Relena wouldn't have been a suspect if she hadn't skipped town. The rest you know about. You know how they staged an all out manhunt. well woman hunt in this case. Once the media found out that Hilde and Relena had gotten together and was married they started the idea that they might had bumped off they're men to be together. With that idea floating around the re-opened Triezes' murder case and went to town. They found the two girls and brought them back here. As you know they then convicted them both of first degrees murder. That day I lost my best friend. I never thought sweet innocent Hilde could have killed her husband and she didn't. The night of her Birthday party she had told Treize that she had a headaches and wanted to be left alone. Treize being the busy man that he was didn't pay his wife much mind and went off on another business trip. Which give her the time she needed to go and kill Quatre. With him gone all that was left was for Relena to bump off Treize."  
  
" Yes they confessed on the witness stand."  
  
" Yep, Relena cracked. Quatre's sisters had been saying that he was a good man, a loving husband, that she was a bad wife and a baby killer. I guess it got to her and she spilled her guts, getting herself and Hilde sent up the river."  
  
There was a long silence as the both men looked at each other. Neither knew what else to say.  
  
" Well something good did come out of all this."  
  
" And what is that Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
" Well while at the trial I met Relenas' brother Millardo who might I add is drop dead gorgeous and him and I hooked up. I know that sounds callous and cold but something good had to come out of it. And I know Hilde would be happy to know that one of us is having a happy ending." He said with a grin.  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
